Traditionally, installing a steering column assembly in a vehicle is a time consuming, expensive process due to design complexity and structural requirements. In prior art designs, the size and complexity of steering column assemblies creates numerous problems in vehicle assembly lines.
Steering column assembly configurations generally require a large opening in the instrument panel for installation of the steering column assembly. This large opening significantly reduces instrument panel structural integrity. Special handling or tie straps are required to prevent damage to the instrument panel because of this reduction in structural integrity.
Prior art designs require steering column assembly installation at a specific step in the vehicle assembly process. The steering column assembly is typically installed immediately after the instrument panel is installed in the vehicle. The cumbersome installation process generally requires trim line workers to attach a shift cable to the column along with at least five electrical plug connections, the PRNDL cable and its anchor screw, as well as adjusting the gear selector pointer, and attaching the intermediate shaft to the upper steering column shaft. This operation requires the installer to work in uncomfortable positions underneath the installed instrument panel. Additionally, once the steering column assembly has been installed, interior trim line workers must work around the steering column assembly and steering wheel which makes it more difficult to avoid infliction of cuts, scrapes, nicks or gouges in the steering wheel, horn cover, or shroud.
These prior art designs allow very little room for assembly flexibility. The steering column assembly is generally required to be inserted at a specific stage of the assembly process. Furthermore, the number of connections required and the awkward body positioning of the installer result in a time consuming and expensive assembly operation.
Another major problem experienced in prior art steering column assemblies is that these designs encroach into valuable impact absorption areas. Support arms which traditionally hold steering columns in position extend into impact areas. Vacating these impact areas adjacent the steering column assembly is essential for additional cushioning and energy absorption. Commonly, support arms, skid plates, TK yolks, and bird cage armor extend directly into impact areas and reduce the space available for energy absorption and cushioning equipment.
Until the present invention, there has been no known steering column assembly which avoids the above-referenced problems experienced by prior art steering column designs. No known design provides a flexible steering column assembly which may be installed in a vehicle as early as the instrument panel buildup line, or as late as the final assembly finish line, or anywhere in between. No known assembly has few connections to be made when installing the steering column assembly, or does not require the installer to assemble the column from awkward positions underneath the installed instrument panel. Furthermore, no known prior art steering column assembly provides the advantages of a tilting and telescoping steering column, while not requiring support hardware occupying areas adjacent the steering column assembly normally reserved for a knee bolster or other uses.